osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Honeymoon Diaries
Honeymoon Diaries is a YouTube channel created by Ariana Murphy and Jones Crow for things related to Ariana's first world tour, The Honeymoon Tour. Background *Ariana first announced the channel through Twitter on January 10, 2020.[https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/554071511330344960 Twitter - Ariana announcing new Youtube channel - 2020] *The profile picture for the channel is from a photoshoot that Ariana and Jones did several months before they made the channel.[https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/554076457626923008 Twitter - Ariana tweeting about the strawberry picture - 2020] *Jones is the one who films all the videos. *On July 23, 2020, Ariana turned this account from public to private, making all the videos inaccessible. It was probably a mistake, because the next day the videos returned public. Videos 'Mimu Gloves' Ariana's first video on this channel was her practicing with her Mimu Gloves for the upcoming tour. She worked with Rachel Freire, Adam Stark, Chagall, Kelly Snook, and Imogen Heap who invented the gloves. 'One Last Time rehearsal' The second video posted on this channel was the band rehearsing for Ariana's song "One Last Time."[https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/562672918824775680 Twitter - Ariana tweets about second video - 2020] The video is the band performing without Ariana singing live. 'One Last Time director notes' Ariana's third video is a video the director of "One Last Time" made for Ariana to help her understand the concept for the music video and rehearse. 'Video with the dancers' This video was posted about a week before the tour started. It is mostly just Ariana with the crew of the tour and her dancers talking about the tour. 'First night thoughts' In this video, Ariana reflects on the first night of the Honeymoon Tour. She also says that she wants to add more songs to the set and keeps thinking about how she "almost died." 'Ariana "almost died"' Ariana explains how she "almost died" right before she performed "Love Me Harder" on opening night of the tour. 'Pre-opening show night' The 7th video, is a montage of the Honeymoon crew before the opening night show. 'Babes in Paris' This is a video of Ariana in a limo driving to rehearsals for her show in Paris on May 15, 2020. Two fans on a motorcycle ride next to Ariana on the road and they sing songs together. 'Crew being spiritual' This is a video right before the show starts of the crew's huddle. Ariana talks about getting rid of "klipot" which is a spiritual term for evil forces. 'Under the Stage' In the 10th Honeymoon Diaries video, Jones films under the stage of the first European show right before the opening song. 'European shows and Sweden' In this episode, it shows Ariana and the crew at some of their European shows and in Sweden where they make up the catchphrase, "Yas Sweden." 'Summertime Ball' Ariana performed at the 2020 Summertime Ball, gave interviews, and hung out with her friends. 'Antwerp' The Honeymoon Tour stopped at Antwerp which Ariana and the crew called "Antwerk." Ariana sang a part of "Moonlight" in this video, which was unreleased at the time. 'Aspirations & dreams circle' In this video, Ariana and her crew got in a circle and wrote down something they want to accomplish in life. Another another piece of paper they wrote down what they thought of the person to their left. Then Brian and Scott read the papers out loud and everyone guessed who wrote it. 'Birmingham In the 15th video, the Honeymoon Tour stopped at Birmingham, England. Ariana said the theme of the night was gratitude. 'Ariana films Ariana films this short video and says hi to Brian and Scott. Barcelona In this video, the tour stops at Barcelona, Spain. They also celebrate Ariana's friend Alfredo Flores' birthday. Sorry babes Ariana apologizes for the "donut incident" that happened on July 4th. The video was made private after a few weeks so it could no longer be viewed. First show back This video shows the first show on the last leg of the tour. Honeymoon tour in 6 minutes This video is of Frankie Murphy reacting the entire tour herself. Focus This nearly two-minute video introduces fans to Ariana's song "Focus" as she explains the meaning of it. Who Shot First?' This video was filmed in the summer of 2019 on the set of "Break Free". Ariana decided to release it because of the new ''Star Wars movie that came out. References Category:YouTube Accounts